


Agent

by Space_girl19



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Battle, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_girl19/pseuds/Space_girl19
Summary: Could Alec not get one day off?





	Agent

It was supposed to be his day off damn it. Could he not get one day of peace without his phone flashing to alert him to its presence in the room. Today as well, Alec had a date scheduled with Magnus tonight and everything! 

 

Running from the confines of the head office Alec ran directly to his room in which was hidden his exquisite black and silver weapon. The gun with its ammunition and his earpiece were in their rightful place beneath his bed tucked into the wall. Swiftly clutching them to his chest he sprinted to his window immediately gracious for the body armour he always wore hidden safely behind baggy jumpers.

 

Hastily fastening his translucent communicator to his ear as he walked Alec made his way to the rendezvous point his weapon expertly disguised in a violin case. His earpiece decided it was finally time to kick into action as the clear voice of his partner flickered to reality.

 

**Alec where are you! We need serious back-up you snail of a sniper!**

 

“I’m on my way how many people are armed?”

 

Alec needed an accurate amount of gun wielding killers to find the perfect spot to set up. This information was critical to his and his partners health. One slip or miscalculation and they both went down with data needed to protect the world and The EYE.

 

The EYE was a underground force of shadowhunters, werewolves, vampires, seelies, mundanes gifted or not who fought tooth and nail to guard the outside world from the in. This entailed ‘taking care’ of stray few who threatened to broaden the normal people's minds to a point of death. That is why Alec had to get the rapidly.

 

**At least twenty-one werefolk and sixteen mundanes by the looks of things.**

 

Alec cursed. Thirty-seven was a large number to handle and that was in a two not going solo. Breaking into a run he rushed through brooklyn narrowly avoiding the loft incase he was seen. By seen he meant Magnus didn't know he was dating an agent. He barely knew of agency's existence in America, so Alec had been what one would call not lying but masterfully evading the truth for months.

 

Turning down into an alleyway Alec scaled the buildings wall and began the painstaking climb up its side. Once at the roof he scanned the perimeter and heard gunshots not fifty meters away. Taking a flying leap onto the apartments opposite he rushed to the side fence and peered over.

 

He could see his partner fighting a few werewolves while a second pair of agents zipped around the battle knives in hand. Setting up was a mechanic process well oiled like a clock. Alec cast a practiced eye over his weapon and loaded the ammunition.

 

\-------------

 

It had been about three quarters of an hour and Alec had most certainly missed the date. Sighing he turned back to the fight below. Only eleven soldiers remained but the agents were weakening by the second. Of course Magnus chose to call at exactly that moment

 

Ducking down so he was protected the shadowhunter answered his ringing phone.

 

“Hey Mags.”

 

**Alexander where are you at this point in time?**

 

“A mission…?” Alec replied.

 

Right then a gunshot went of behind him and Alec had to jump up and take a quick shot at a raging mundane.

 

**Was that a gunshot in the background?! Alec where exactly in Brooklyn are you?!**

 

“On a roof.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> May or may not continue this fic. Please leave comments as to what you think and Kudos are always appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
